oyashima_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Government in Oyashima
Government in Oyashima begins and ends with the emperor, but under his nominal absolute control, there is a great deal of jockeying for actual power. This has (in recent history) been increasingly bloody as conflict between Clan Yoshida and Clan Fukui comes out into the open Emperor Motoki (formerly Emperor Hideo Miyamoto) ' The Daijo-Kan (Council of State)' Chancellor of the Realm '(Daijo-Daijin) - Genji Miyamoto (formerly Crown Prince Ken'Ichi) (Miyamoto): Presides over the Great Council of State and the administration of the Imperial household. Appointed by the emperor and serves at his majesty's pleasure. '''Lord High General '- Hiroto Domoto (Yoshida): Supreme commander of the Imperial armed forces. Appointed by the emperor and serves at his majesty's pleasure. 'Minister of the Left '(Sadaijin) - Dori Yoshia (Yoshida): Supreme officer of the civil administration (i.e. provincial officials). Appointed by the emperor and serves at his majesty's pleasure. 'Minister of the Right '(Udaijin) - Prince Ato (Miyamoto): Keeper of the public treasury and budget. Appointed by the emperor and serves at his majesty's pleasure. '''Minister of the Center (Naidaijin) - Goro Amachi (Miyamoto): Keeper of all the kingdom's records (other than Imperial household records, which are kept by the Chancellor.) Administrator of taxes. Appointed by the emperor and serves at his majesty's pleasure. Lord High Executioner '''- Juro Kananosaki (Fukui): Presides over the justice system and non-military law enforcement. Leads the White Tigers. Appointed by the emperor and serves at his majesty's pleasure. '''Regional Officials Shicho of Edo - Hozumi Yoshida (Yoshida): Top civil authority in Edo, in many ways as important as any of the ministers. Elected by the city council of Edo, confirmed by the Emperor (generally a rubber-stamp confirmation.) Shicho of Osaka - Itaru Abe (Fukui): Top civil authority in Osaka. Elected by the city council of Osaka, confirmed by the Emperor (generally a rubber-stamp confirmation.) Shicho of Miyako - Bunta Fuji (Miyamoto): Top civil authority in Miyako outside of the emperor's (extensive) compound. Appointed by the emperor and serves at his majesty's pleasure. Greater Generals Hiroji Hiraki (Miyamoto), Junichi Yoshida (Yoshida), and Kazuo Katsura (Yoshida): In theory, each command a division of about 70,000 troops and 12 generals. In reality, many of these troops are more loyal to their daimyo (warlord) than the state. Appointed directly by the emperor, and serve at his majesty's pleasure. Imperial Judges '(12): Imperial judges preside over the most serious trials (mass murder, widescale fraud or corruption) and hear appeals from lower courts. Most are based in Edo or Miyako, but half of them travel a circuit on an alternating annual basis to sort out provincial messes. Half are Fukui, five are Miyamoto, one is Yoshida. Appointed by the Lord High Executioner and confirmed by the emperor. '''Provincial Governors '(36): Each presides over a province of between 250,000 and one million people. They are generally supreme in their province except for the three biggest cities (Edo, Osaka, Miyako) where the Shichos rein supreme. All three clans control several provinces, and several provinces are administered by men or women without direct clan connections. Appointed by the Minister of the Left and confirmed by a vote of the Council of State with an imperial veto. '''Greater Shicho (Cities over 250,000) (7): The top civil authority in the city in question - mostly Fukui and Miyamoto, with a couple of Yoshida Shichos as well. Generally elected by a city council and confirmed by the emperor. Generals (36): Each commands a unit of about 6,000 troops. Most are daimyo, hereditary samurai warlords. The majority of the generals are affiliated with Yoshida, with about six Miyamoto and three Fukui in the mix. Appointed by the Greater Generals. Local Officials Lesser Shicho '(About a thousand): The equivalent of town and city mayors. Many have some clan connections, but many are unaffiliated. Generally elected by a city council and confirmed by a provincial governor, but many are appointed directly by a provincial governor. '''District Administrators '(About three thousand): The equivalent of county executives, in charge of many villages and natural resources, plus roads and other public works. Many have some clan connections, but many are unaffiliated. Appointed by the provincial governor. '''District Judges (About three thousand): The bulk of Oyashima's legal work - lawsuits, petty crimes, etc. - is decided on the district level. Many district judges have some clan connections, but many are unaffiliated. Appointed by an Imperial Judge. Category:Geography Category:People Category:Regions Category:Imperial Family Category:Imperial Cabinet